Combat skin
Combat skin is a form of body armor used by the Forerunners. There is a classification system for combat skins, running from Class 1 to 18, and possibly above. According to 343 Guilty Spark, the MJOLNIR Mark V is ranked on this scale as equal to a Class 2.Halo: The Flood 2010 edition - Page 268 Description Little is known about the combat skin other than that it was used by infantry personnel. It is comparable to the Mjolnir Armor but far more advanced. While guiding John-117 through the Library, 343 Guilty Spark questioned the use of "such ineffective weapons" to combat the Flood. He notes that the MJOLNIR is ill-suited to combat the Flood, and recommends that he upgrade to a Class 12 Combat Skin from the MJOLNIR, which is ranked on the Forerunner classification system as a Class 2. On the other hand, Guilty Spark also notes that the MJOLNIR will serve John well when the Flood begins converting Halo's atmosphere, commenting that he is a "good planner."Halo: Combat Evolved, The Library Upon learning that there was a powered armor system six times more powerful than the MJOLNIR, John expressed enthusiasm at the opportunity to wear one.Halo: The Flood 2010 edition - Page 268 The Terminals on Installation 00 indicate that other Combat Skin classifications existed, ranging from 1 to 4, and that there were other suits of a similar nature, such as the Battle Harness, with its own classification ranging from 1 to 6, and the Platform Interface Skin. Eventually, all Civilian personnel were required to wear at least a Class 8 Combat Skin unless in core areas, and all Military personnel were required to wear at least a Class 12 Combat Skin.Halo 3, Terminals During at least the early years of the Forerunner-Flood war, Forerunner ground troops used Combat Skins that, while certainly powerful, lacked energy shields, leaving their wearers extremely vulnerable to Flood infection. It is likely that, rather than representing the peak performance of the technology, it is indicative that the Forerunners were woefully unprepared for the Flood onslaught, and were initially slow to adapt their equipment and technology to fighting a purely biological foe.Halo Legends, Origins During the Battle of Installation 00, Guilty Spark can be heard lamenting that John did not upgrade his Combat Skin. The fact that the Mark VI is more advanced than the Mark V that Guilty Spark had previously encountered and is still classed as a Class 2 may indicate that the Combat Skin class system is based on another factor other than combat performance, or that despite its upgrades it was still inferior to a Class 3 Combat Skin.Halo 3, The Ark (level) History Combat Skins were used by the Forerunners during their war with Humanity. After Humanity had been beaten and de-evolved by the Forerunners they continued to wear their Combat Skins against their new foe, the Flood. When awakened by John-117, the Ur-Didact was wearing his Combat Skin. Trivia *Any Forerunner's combat skin can use lighting on their skin to convey the emotions of its wearer.Halo: Silentium - page ???Halo 4 - Forerunner Gallery File:Forerunnerhelmet.jpg|A combat skin helmet, as envisioned by Cortana. File:Combat skin.jpg|Cortana's visual interpretation of a combat skin. File:Forerunnerfloodwar.jpg|A group of Forerunners in combat skins engaging the Flood, as envisioned by Cortana. File:Forerunner group.jpg|Forerunners with two distinct combat skin variants. File:Capture.JPG|A Lifeworker File:Forerunner origins.jpg|A Forerunner combat skin, as seen in Halo Legends, Origins. File:VLCpic-HALO4 Terminal Didact1.png|The Didact's armor as seen in the Halo 4 terminals File:Halo-4-didact-kolby-jukes.jpg|The Didact with his combat skin. File:H4 - Warrior-Servant.jpg|A Promethean wearing a combat skin. File:H4 - Warrior-Servants.jpg|A team of Promethean Warrior-Servants in battle, wearing combat skins typical of their rate. File:Halo 4 Promethean Concept art.jpg|Concept art of a Promethean's armor. File:Halo 4 Promethean Concept Art 2.jpg|Multiple concepts of a Promethean's armor. Appearances *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins '' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' **Terminals *''Halo 4'' Sources es:Piel de Combate Category:Forerunner